


Void-bonus edition aka the nutjob extravagansa

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Replay Value AU, SBURB Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oid is by nature an obfuscation of knowledge, so for me to convey the actuall ideas of the topic is going to be p difficult. but ive found a feeeew precautionary measures to sweeten the purity of my garbled text being sent to you via wonderful game induced internet.</p>
<p>if you are any other aspect than void do NOT OPEN THIS GUIDE</p>
<p>the substance of your aspect /will/ corrpt this article</p>
<p>the very nature of this thing demands it only be handled with voidy hands</p>
<p>if your really that currious about what this thing says link it to teh void player of your session and they'll read it and give a few nods and go oo and aaa and then they'll just wink at you and bassically go 'whelp that was fun' and then if you ask about it they'll probobaly just shove a bunch of nonsense in your face because since when did this buggy ass of an asspect make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. inro: FUCK OFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/gifts).



okay to those currious little fucktarts who cliked it anyw y

X OUT OF T IS TAB/WINDOW. GO DO WHAT VER YO  WER  DOI G BEFORE.  AND FROLICK IN YOUR LS D LIKE  HE LI  LE REB E YOU  RE BECAUSE HOLLY SHIT N TS I DID NOT WR  E A GOD DA N ESSAY ON NOTHING FOR IT TO BE COR  PTED INTO SO ETHING BY YOUR LITTLE CU TIE PAT  OTIE ASS.

but if your really that currious ill give you a vauge VAUGE description of what ive managed to garner from teh aspect

 

you know how stuff is like stuff? all stuff like and stuff? void isnt that, its not stuff. thats why when you try to do half teh shit u can normaly do with anything else it goes poop and then friz es out lyke a cat you forgot to feed for nine  onths that you also hap  ned to lock in your closet. so when your all up and woah i cant see the void symbol anywere thats such an annoying glitch UGH its because its VOID

ITS LITTERALY NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FRICKEN ANYWEAR IN ITS NATURAL-E STATE. its a mirrical that thing even shows up on your quest bed for peats sake. its like askin a vampire to come out onto venice beach its like nu uh man that shit aint gonna work out. pluto aint gonna go on a hot date with the sun any time soon bro there like ANTI-tight. so yes bugs are annoying as hell, yes its virtually impossible to deal with void players to be vauge lil shits all the time because they always feel liek a combination of useless and terminally-tussied. But AY. its growing up and shizzle, so get with the program and just give them a slurpie or something, unless they hate slurpies. in which cause shove it down their throaght because slurpies are the SHIT. but dont kill them, slurpies arnt that cool man, restraint bro. RESTRAINT.

like you gotta restrain all these god damn aspect glitches man, even tho its all haywire sometimes u just gotta sit there and think 'im ok with this' even when ur all up and fucked but when you DO do that its all just gonna set right with u because hey who even needs to see their symbol everywhere, narssicists the lot of em. who needs things functional when you can have a fun frolicking mess out of it. sute its like 73% more likely to kill you than normal but ay that probobaly just makes t more fun. yeeeeeee. dont do anything to stupid though your not  dream or wind player, you dont get cool overriding shit.

 

OKAY. so click away now you currious cats before you ruin this for everybody


	2. need to knows: hoo boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt learn anything about the void that means its worrrkiiinng

okay voidos, for those of u new to this shit your bassically going to get this:

˙you have this glitched ass fuck aspect you cant see the benifit off, because half of its skills are glitched to glitchmageddon and now half the time you dont even understand whats going on

˙almost everyone else's aspect look super cool and your super envios because your aspect is the essence of nothingness

˙half of your shit is probbably missing because it glitch voided into the furthest ring and now the kreppy horror terros are messing with your favorite rubix cube and OH MY GOD I really liked that rubix cube

and best off all you have all of these wonderful (possible) glitches to deal with that im not even going to get into right now because wowie like bassicaly everything you do can break something. and if your actually AIMING FOR THAT (gonna admit tho u have like the a+ best aspect for thats shit besides those mist guys) i really sugjest consultin the Sburb Glitch FAQ (just google it man his thing is so popular) or some hardcore gamebreaking guides.

 

But if your going to get anywhere with this aspect your going to have to accept a few things. and a big step for a void player is to understand that thingscan and will always go to shit and you kind of just ahve to laugh at it otherwise you go insain. idk if this was teh intended character development for this aspect but this is bassically what happenes every time. its kind of like if you got flow dreams and rain all in one but just zapped it with a lazer gun so theres nothing there but a few vauge meanings and a sad little player pendant ummong the ashes. thats right gunningGalloper i know you tried to break my pendant that one time you little shit. but you just LAZARD LIKE HALF OF YOUR TREES AWAY INSTEAD. seriously that guy was stuupid. That aside another thing you gota dig is that your aspect litteraly is nothing, you shouldnt expect anything from nothing so you shouldnt expect some serious void mirricals to be all up in that bitch because there is no miricals and there is no bitch. there is only the void. when your aspect does decide to do stuff for you like the few instances you actually get a functioning void skil dont question it and be happy you got somthing worthwhile from this sack of crap.

It's not all bad though because your probobaly the only person who can even start to make sense off all the glitches that your aspect makes so good for you.

But yeah stuff bassically still sucks for you, you have what 25 skills that are legible? 10 that are scramble puzzles that you have to interpret yourself. and i think like 30 that are actually INTERTWINED scramble word puzzles, seriously this shit is not a trick or treet on hallows even you gotta hammer this shit out when you get it. sometimes what the thing actually does depends on how you solve it though so make sutre you think its going to do something usefull, that way it probobaly will. Unless its the other way arround gosh i always forget.

 

OKAY enough about that shizzle. your a void player now! gotta think like one, remember how i said your aspect sucks? okay well think about that, shove allll those thoughts into the nearest thing you dont think is to valubale with your pretend imagination.

and then smash the shit out of it.

okay you got that out or your system? good! cause your a void player and you dont even ahve a system. your like the anti-player. but not a PK, dont do drugs kids, crack is wack. wacky like how your bassically not even a player sometimes. cause oh boy the game makes it difficult to recognize you.

so firsties first you should make sure your session actualy recognizes you as a player. ive heard of a few cases where their land didnt even spawn so they couldnt do god teir or chat up their denizen or bassically ANYTHING because the game didnt even know they were there. sucks yo. so do yourself a favor and make sure your house isnt in a meteor belt or like in fuckin skaia itself.

if that IS the case just kind of huddle down and wait for your buddies to do their shizzle, your bassicaly a fill in at this point so just relaz and read those hot yaoi fics you've been holding off.

 Next thing is make sure that your land is WORKING. you have no idea how much stupid shit can go wrong with your land. usually it gets worse the more active your class is in the 'plot' of the game. if your a knight your gonna get hella glitches and if your an heir/ward you will get HELLA glitches-- though for diffrent reaons. once you chat up your sprite and learn all the shit you have two (im not here to be your nana bro, go learn that on your time) and beat up all them imps that bombard ur house and do all that rush tutorial stuff go to a place where you can find consorts and talk to one. you know make sure that it can actually talk, none of the textures are bugged out and that there arnt ginat gapping holes in the earth. if there is your land has a VOID thematic and you are oh so verry fucked so kiss your sweet asshole virginity goodbye because that thing is going to get fisted with void shenanigans like no tommorow. the general fix me up is to get a mist/space/dream/rain/life/anybody-who-isnt-you player to do STUFF shenanigans and plugg up the holes to make sure the angels dont leak out but that shits going to need maintanance like a needy roles royce so ask someone/yourself to scry your land every once in a while to make sure that shits not leaking. if they cant (UGH VOID) make a rocketpack and go PChOOO all over that shit.

if that checks out do the same for your dreamself, just make sure their running propperly. if you havent awoken on your moon just ask somebody to check up on yours. if they shout at you about how they died on their moon afterwardss your dreamself is now a nuttjob killing everything in its plath, congradulations.

Once you do a good check me up on everything to make sure your aspect didnt fuck you over more than its supposed to you can take a nice deep breath and hifive your gamesprite while you still can. theres still stuff to worry about but at the noob level you are theres not really much you can do yet without dying.

 If your a vet player thats just new to the void aspect you probobaly know wat im talkin about but PLEASE DONT GET COCKY. void aspects have don some weird shit that deffies all logic and you should play it reasonably safe untill you got a good grasp on wtf ur claspects gonna affect with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i answer questions in the vaugest way possible, which is custom


	3. what now: the does donts and shurley wonts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sOMEONE deleted my progress on this thing so i had to start all over from scracth
> 
> plot twist the someone is my own tupidity, srsky tho what even why is mobile so diffrent from the actuall web page yo

ok! so ur functional void player now, congradtz man. you got past 1/7th of all the possible glitches that awaits you, which conciderin stuff is quite a bit so also non sarcastic congratz. ehe don worry tho now u'll have a land riddled with bugs glitches and actuall ridddles. and some of the normal stuff gets glitched out into pizzles, aw ye thats right the glitches MAKE MORE PUZZLES.

so as u can immagine ur gonna have some uniqe rullsets given ur extremly glitchey and forsaken condition. and im here to vaugly line em out cause tbh i dont really know what half of them are. like i did when i made teh first draft but i accidentally refreshed the page when i was typing it out so that thing iss looooong gooooooone.

 

**TRIGGERS**

aww ye thats right theres TRIGGERS BABY. theres gonna be a few things that just trigger obscene glitches that you wont really be able to fix no matter what you do so unless u wanna purrpousfully fuk yo shit up i glitch/10 do not reccomend

Consorts:

never ask these bad boys what ur title is. or just generally anything VOID related. tehir tiny consort brains are going to just go "vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv" so unless you want to break your consorts withhold that curriousity bro, unducing seuzures in your people is not cool! and if your unfortunate enough to trigger this branch of glitches please for the love of glub DO NOT SLAP THEM. thats going to make your rep drop hella bad, and then all the consorts in the area are going to yap at you and make you 'fix' them. except you can never fix them because now their brain is consumed by the limitless expanse caused by attempting to fully comprehend the void. and since u cant fix them its just this cycle of baadness n ur gonna have two write a bunch of 4 point appology letters that poor things never gona b able to read ever again because u made it TURN INTO A VEGTABLE.

Questing:

If its assigned by a consort, which 9/10 it purrobobaly is just dont mention the void to much and you shoud be good, unless you have two in which case hope that the consorts mental cappacity can handle it. if its from your denizen don worry about it that things as sollid as a brick wall, theorize with that thing as much as you want.

Dungeons:

its just general policy to not use unknown voidy shizzle in dungeons incause u break a puzzle. but SOME people dont really understand what that means im going to spell it out for you.

D O N T  F U C K  W I T H  T H E  P U Z Z L E S

if you make something dissapear it can be renderd insolvable! if that happens the enimies in the next room might not spawn and then it throws off the whole dungeon chain. and EXPECIALLY dont mess with the door, if you make the door dissapear its never going to oppen right and then you just have a monsterless catacomb. if you WANT a monsterless catacomb thats on you but really its just a waist of a perfectly good dungeon that aint even done nothing two you yet. now you /caaannn/ stratigically make stuff dissapear to make puzzle solving easier but just make sure you have good controll of your void powers if u have that sorta skillset, just dont mess with stuff man dont mess with the system more than you have two.

Gates:

dont let loose your aspect around a gate, it will break it in a way that isnt actually broken. by which i mean instead of sending you wherever it was going to send you its probobaly going to send you into the expansive yet non containing void. which is BAD. it usually sends you to the closest true void though so if you managed to make a 'void hub' you might be able to use this to your advantage. but with most titles you cant so don go two crazy folks

Meteor babies:

dont go near them. thats not your jam. i also guarentee you will fuck something up.

Bedrock/Clockwork:

WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT NO STOP. just dont! dont fuck with the bedrock. whatever your planning probobaly wont work anyway, at least for the bedrock. but if you mess with the clockwork you might not be able to reach the heart of your land and then you fucked and then everybodys fucked and its all your fault and then ima say well great job asshole you runined sburb.

Angles:

get rid of them as fast as possible, they just dont like you for some reason and once you step in there the hearts going to pulse red and they're al going to attack you. Try to go in with a space player because hooo boy unless you can telleport ur gonna b tuff outa luck on this one. My theory is its cause of your void association inderectly associates you with the Horrorterros, whch is why both of these guys r important for some other stuff you might wanna do. so put of the underworld if u dont ahve ur aspect in good reigns. Another solution is to try to hide your apsect but ive never been good at it so i dont know if it actually works

 

**BUGS**

do i need to give an explination for this? srsly, there everywhere

Questing:

some of the quests are just going to be broken, expecially ones that are supposed to helo you learn aspect powers. luckily most of those are side quests, and the ones that ARE in the main arc are usually coded solidly enough to withstand the voidieness. if it did get glitched to hell tho i feel sorry for you. the best solution if found is to try to void out the entire quest, but if it was one that agve you ain important skill/item your gonna be either really handicapped or really screwwed.

Bluminesance:

i dont really understand how this stuff works, but sometimes what you do to one is going to affect the others so try not to voidify them, if all of them dissapear you'll have two mooch off of everyone elses for the rest of the session and that can get pretty awkward.

Diseases:

supprisingly, you can do good stuff for this one! as long as ur good enough to make sure you dont dissapoof the person itself instead of the disease you can nullify whatevers ailing them and there good to go! only for experienced voiders tho.

Sync attacks:

sometimes your voids are actually going to cancle out other peoples attacks, or their going to cancle out yours, usually this happens with aspects that have more SUBSTANCE, like space, mist, life, time, stars, sound and all those other ones. try stuff out with your team before you get into any serious battles just to check stuff checks out.

Missing stats:

i know theres a good deal of [SO STRONG] out there but you can miss other stats, usually the game will either glitch out to give u unlimited of the stat or to never be able to tap into it ever again, its usually factored by whether the coder predicted this and put in a backup (see:SO STRONG) and once again how 'substancy' the thing is. results may vary yo check yo stats.

Tru Void:

ironically, your powers are going to be the most glitchy here, void powers work less IN VOID but rather TO VOID. once true void has been achived your voids no longer have anything to voidify so there kind of going to just sit there. on the bright side this is also the best enviorment you can get in tune with your aspect. so its recomennded you find n area thats slightly like this since all your your skia summonings are worth SHIT. cause you know, cant expect anything from the null.

Fraymontifs:

yes, yes i know they dont actually work. but it is still possible to listen~ and you know if you get the music editor thing i always forget the name of you can mess around with it enough where you can get a reasonable tempo. But actually the nonsensical ness of the music is secretly a gift in disguise! itll take some working out but if you can find the beat the song was suppose to have you can bassicaly go crazy with it! because since its all just static theres no like instrument stuff to go allong with so as long as you go in things that are incramentally paralleled to the """beat""" your bassically golden.

 

The Door/the ultimate ~~prank~~ reward

never actually had the guts to try, feel free to go crazy if your sessions willing to be a guinnie pig, tell me what happens!

 

**BROKKEN RIDDLES/RIDDLES OF BROKENESS**

 

the game just loves fucking with you man, fair warning that half of this styffs unsolvable now, and the ones that use aspect powers to get solved are gonna be extra glitchy. the regular places glitched into riddles are usually caused by voidified files that got swapped arround so however many regular places got turned into puzles is usually equal to the ammount of puzzles that got fucked over. Usually its p clear when a puzzle cant or can be solved depending on what parts of the puzzle got swapped, but with a bit of ingenuity and kicking stuff it can usually get solved.

u can also try "edditing" the puzzle/glitch puzzle by adding shit where other shits supposed to be but it dosent have a steady sucess rate givin your condition of nullifying substance.

 

 

 

ADDITIONAL NOTE:

IF YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER YOU HAVE AN UNDERWATER LAND, YES YES YOU CAN MAKE AIRPOCKETS BY VOIDING THE WATER, WHICH I ACTUALLY RECOMEND. CAUSE WORST CASE SCENARIO YOU ACCIDENTALY GET RID OF /ALL/ THE WATTER AND ALMSOT DIE BUT AY THATS ON U.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> q, should i do an Q&A page? like, ill probobaly make it purpousfully bad bu ay might as well ask


	4. Bitch tits- answered and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is an octopus, i do not know

there are no current questions

idk if they’ll ever be, so I’m just going to rant about how fucking weird octopuses are.

like, wtf yo, with their airs and shit but their not even arms their like tentacles and they just wrap around you and its all fucking creepy because their slithery motehrfuckers so u try to grab them away and their like WHAT GRAB BITCH IM BIOLOGICAL SILLY PUTTY and ur like AWW HELL NAW GET OFF ME U AQUATIC RAPIST and then u just stare at each other because each of u hates the other a good deal and nobody is happy so like its just this starring contest of terribleness and everybody hates it nobody is happy and i never got to finish that vampire fan fiction holly shit that was actually a pretty good fanfic like what the fuck yo usually vampire fan fictions terrible or have to manny twilight references but this one had the perfect balance of porn bloodily and utter gore man, like this stuff takes FINESS you can’t just write words onto a screen and go OH HEY LOOK ITS FANFICTION like no yo u gotta /work for it/ you can’t just nullify thus bull yo I AM RANTING MY FACE OFF

 

 

**POSSIBLE QUESTIONS:**

 

everybody says my aspect is hella glitchy

this is not a question, this is just a statement of fact, get your ass out of your diapers u wet behind the ears voider

 

How do I listen to my whispers if they don’t do anything??

Your whisperings hate you, your gonna have to find a whisperings substitute, like listen to one of your friends, or any of the omnipresent existences of the void besides the null that you can listen to with enough concentration. heckles even your exile would be better at whisperings than your actually whispers.

 

I heard of these skaian magcants and yo thaz some freaky shit. can i set up my shizzle here or what?

Would not recommend actually! like its a great place for shenanigans but game wise its terrible for aspect recuperation since it feel so distanced from the games aspects and general mechanics. not to say that u shouldn’t chill there but despite its wonderful spacial fuckery its not a good place to get in tune with your dick of an aspect

 

i lost all the progress in the slave slot id saved my [insert vid game tittle] that i keep in my house D’:

that’ll happen sometimes, sucks to be you!!!

 

I broke my unbreakable union today but i didn’t get any cool techniques! i thought that was part of the package?

it is but sometimes your voids all like naw man u don get to know this yet so sometimes the reval8ions gonna take a while, if it docent happen b the next breaking union go cry because that shits probably not going to come back.

 

My dreamself keeps wandering off!! what if it dies!!

Bolt that thing down to its bed until you can use that thing yo, actually that might not work. tbh your dreamselfs just going to be a general pain in the ass so go stack some beds and get in sync with your dreamself yo, you really need to get that other you in check

 

I accidentally dissapooffed part of my lands, is it broken now??

Unless you really fucked shit up the land regeneration should take care of it, wait a few days and if it docent get better you can just go FUCK IT and make some sort of alter there bacsue that shit is goooone.

 

where is the sky?

go to bed omg

 

THOSE ARE ALL THE POSSBLE QUESTIONS I CAME UP WITH

IF U HAVE BETTER ONES YOU CAN SAY IT TO MY FACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was me being stupid bit i love it anyway


End file.
